Nothing els matters
by time93
Summary: Cuando el fin de la guerra se acerca, el verde esmeralda de Harry ... lo cambia todo.


**Nothing else matters. **

_Ojalá pudieras tragarte hasta su alma_. Eso es lo que piensas, lo que deseas, cada vez que descuidas la mirada y posas tus orbes en su figura. Ni siquiera te das cuenta; pero cada vez el aire se vuelve más pesado, el ambiente se caldea, y el silencio se tensa y se corta en cada comida, y tú... tú tan sólo respiras de él. _Lo respiras a él_. Desde la primera hebra de su pelo azabache hasta el último oscuro y sucio secreto de su noble y puro corazón.

Ahora que la batalla está presente en la mente de cada niño y cada adulto, vosotros habéis cesado las peleas infantiles y en su lugar, encontráis el confort y el desahogo en los brazos del otro. Os odiáis. Os amáis. Os perdéis en la piel contraria, secáis las lágrimas y os desvanecéis en el momento de atravesar esa puerta azul hacia vuestros aposentos.

En ocasiones, cuando estás observándole dormir, al fin, en días, te preguntas a ti mismo quién eres. En quién te has convertido. ¿Quién yace ahí, al lado del dormido cara-rajada? ¿Acaso es Draco quién ha nacido de vuestros besos y vuestras caricias rudas y secas? ¿Acaso ya no eres Malfoy cuando le das un buen puñetazo al niño-de-oro que lagrimea a tus pies, derrotado por otra pérdida más... otra sin importancia? ¿Pero eres realmente Draco Malfoy? Lo dudas. Tu interior te grita y se escandaliza ante la aberrante idea. Ni Draco ni Malfoy se esconderían entre los muros de Hogwarts de tu padre. Ninguno de ellos se dejaría estar atrapado, tan atrapado como lo estás tú, sin luchar, sin buscar una salida y una sangrienta venganza. Malfoy y Draco, morirían antes de anhelar con tanta fuerza que te destroza por dentro, atrapar a Harry y atarlo a tu cama, robarle el aliento a base de besos ardientes y _obliviarle_ hasta que sólo recordara la sensación de lujuria en su piel.

Entonces, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Quién es éste hombre que tiene veinte y que parece tener cuarenta? ¿Quién eres tú, que recompones al héroe caído cuando nadie más se ve capaz? Que aguantas sus lágrimas y sus derrotas, su descontrol, y su fe quebrantada. ¿Quién eres... ? Que ves acercarse el fin de la guerra … a sabiendas que Harry... tampoco sabe ya quién es.

Porque, poco a poco, la valentía se ha convertido en seguridad, y la temeridad en arrogancia. Porque la entrega fue cambiada por un deseo mayor de poseer el dominio. Porque Potter el santo … de repente ha crecido y ha visto demasiada sangre entre sus manos. Y ambos sabéis, cuando os miráis al espejo, que Potter, tan sólo significa algo para los demás, pero sólo es un cúmulo de letras vacías para vosotros. Vosotros... que estáis ganando las batallas. Y Harry... Harry quizá se perdió entre los pliegues de vuestras sábanas mientras aprendía a odiar y recelar. Mientras te acogía entre sus brazos, viendo tu alma descuartizada por tu propia sangre, maltratado y magullado, por la que él creía era la suya.

Y así … el hombre que duerme a tu lado, ¿quién es?

Pero tampoco esperas encontrar la respuesta ésta noche. Porque una vez más, te deslizarás fuera de la cama en silencio cerca del amanecer. Sin esperar ver nacer los rayos de sol de sus ojos, ni los suspiros de amor de sus labios. Huirás, no sin antes torturarte con el deseo de quedarte a su lado y ser absorbido por el primer momento de consciencia que muestren sus ojos. Y aún así, maldita sea el mundo, que te exige abandonar la habitación donde él aún duerme en silencio, para dejar que en la oscura noche lo invadan las pesadillas. ¿Y qué eres entonces, sino un cobarde que renuncia a su derecho de proteger al amado, para que el mundo pueda seguir teniendo... su pedazo de héroe?

–Dragón … – Pierdes el aliento y te detienes. Tragas duro; la voz de Harry es ronca y somnolienta, arrastrando las sílabas de tu nombre con sensualidad. Esperas a encarar a tu compañero cuando tu expresión de sorpresa ha desparecido de tu rostro, y en su lugar, tan solo esbozas una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–Sigue durmiendo, Harry. – Murmuras, lenta y suavemente, arrancando las palabras de tu paladar. Le miras, resigues sus facciones con tus orbes de plata, y sin planteártelo siquiera, te inclinas para depositar en sus labios un dulce beso; sin regustos amargos de Malfoy, con la sinceridad de Draco y con sabor a mar, a una playa desierta en invierno …

–No necesito que huyas de mi lado para ser el héroe del mundo mágico, Dragón. – El dueño de tu corazón, cuerpo y alma, te sonsaca de tus fantasías con un sonoro golpe de verdad estampada contra tu preciosa cara, y tu corazón se estruja una vez más con dolor. De nuevo estás batallando contigo mismo, llevas haciéndolo desde la primera vez desde que cediste ante ese terco Gryffindor. – Te necesito a ti. – Y tú jadeas sorprendido, maldiciendo a todo dios que conoces dentro de tu mente, te esfuerzas … te esfuerzas por no creerle.

Quizá sea fruto del amor, de la química, de los años o de la compenetración, o quizá de todo a la vez, pero Harry lo percibe una vez más; ve a través de ti; tu inquietud, lee en la fina linea de tus labios tu preocupación, entreve; en la líquida plata de tus ojos la duda, adivina en las arrugas de tu frente tu ferviente deseo, (que no se distingue demasiado del suyo) … Y sólo porque ha yacido entre tus piernas incontables noches; _**sabe**_, y sabe muy bien, que los latidos de tu corazón están dictándote conciencia.

Queman. Sus dedos alrededor de tu muñeca, aferrándote tan fuerte que pronto oirás tus huesos crujir entre sus falanges. Pero no sólo su toque te abrasa con esa asfixia que no te deja respirar y ese calor que te marea un poco; su penetrante mirada esmeralda ata las voces de tu mente y te deja en silencio. Desprotegido y abierto, sólo ante aquel hombre con el que luchas día a día hombro contra hombro, del cual lames las heridas y reflejas las sonrisas. Harry; aquel hombre para el cuál tantas veces has sido una caja de Pandora, aunque duelan más sus secretos que los tuyos.

–_War... War never changes. __(1)_ – Potter sonríe cínicamente a pesar de la tersidad de las palabras. Su sonrisa es un poco triste, un poco irónica, un poco dolida … Nadie carga tanto sobre sus hombros, nadie sufre tanto por cada alma caída, nadie más aparte de vosotros dos conoce tan bien la profundidad sin fin de la oscuridad. – Quédate conmigo, Dragón. – Harry te atrae hacia él, y sus brazos son anclas alrededor de tu fino y blanquecino cuerpo, y tu sigues sin palabras para zafarte y deslizarte fuera de esos aposentos tan solo como un recuerdo. – Mátame Draco. No necesito a Harry Potter para vencer. _Te necesito a ti_.

_And nothing else matters__.__(2)_

Esa noche tu lloras hasta que duele y no quedan lágrimas. Lloras por todos esos años que no lloraste y por los años venideros. Lloras por ti y por el hombre que te acuna contra su pecho y escucha tus súplicas en silencio. Lloras. Y ésa noche de tus lágrimas nacen un nuevo Draco y un nuevo Harry. Ya no sois soldados, piezas, mortífagos o héroes. Sois sólo los amanes que al salir al sol, alzaréis vuestras varitas una vez más para espantar la oscuridad dónde os enterraron, a base de Avadas y rugidos.

Esa noche, dejáis de sonsacar las fuerzas de los recuerdos y los deseos incumplidos, y en su lugar, os apoyáis en el otro y os tomáis de las manos; donde vuestras sortijas invisibles os entrelazan una vez más. Ésa noche es la primera de muchas … Es el primer preludio de los nuevos amaneceres que os esperan impacientes sobre una playa solitaria y vuestra... Sólo vuestra.

–_¿How can I love you more?_(3) –Susurras con tus latidos fundiéndose a base de besos con los de Harry. Él sonríe ante el recuerdo de su nariz rota, yaciendo frente a ti y la mirada de niño con la que te encaraba en sexto, murmurándote esas mismas palabras. Suplicándote que te quedaras a su lado, y no tomaras la marca oscura.

–_Just love me. Nothing else matters_.(4) –Las respuestas que has estado buscando hasta ahora están frente a ti, en las verdes esmeraldas que año tras año han reflejado tu imagen en su brillo. Y acurrucándote a su lado mientras los primeros rayos de sol os acarician con ternura, entiendes que Harry tiene razón.

Y los Avadas que lanzas esa mañana son más fuertes y crueles que nunca. Brillan con un verde tan intenso que asustan; es el verde de Harry. Ése mismo verde esmeralda que arranca el último suspiro de la oscuridad que os ha rodeado todos estos años. El mismo verde que te toma de la mano y te sonríe. El mismo que te envuelve y se desaparece junto a ti en vuestro rincón de luz.

–Sólo te necesito a ti. Y nada más importa. –Tú sonríes como un bobo enamorado, quitándote los zapatos para sentir la arena bajo tus pies. Y como una vez … hace ya tantos años Harry te lo pidió … Tú das un paso hacia adelante y te aferras a él con inmenso amor.

Abrazas a ése Harry Potter que sólo es para Draco Malfoy. Lo abrazas para jamás dejarlo ir.

~Fin~

(1) La guerra... La guerra nunca cambia.

(2) Y nada más importa.

(3) ¿Cómo puedo amarte más?

(4) Sólo ámame. Nada más importa.


End file.
